


Of Sex and Healing

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Loves Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Healing, Hooker Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets into a pretty nasty place after he falls and Dean kicks him out of the bunker. When he returns, they have plenty to talk about, and plenty of healing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sex and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Castiel falls, he gets in a pretty bad place.

It’s all sort of a blur of people and only a little bit of money, and somehow Dean finds out.

He tries to go back to the bunker, but Dean locks the door, putting seals on it, and it disappears from his sight.

He’s human now, and it’s different. Everything is more intense, and the good feelings he gets he’s addicted to.

He fishes after them no matter what the consequences are.

And the biggest one yet is Dean throwing him out.

He debates for weeks about going back (if he can find it again, everything is a little hazy).

Castiel wanders through the country back to where his home once was, where his friends are.

He thinks of Dean’s face and the disappointment . . . or something like it, his face resentful. It's seared into his eyelids when he goes to sleep.

The next day he finds the bunker, and knocks on the door after five minutes of debating whether or not he should.

He’s dirty, he hasn’t showered in a while, and he smells like sex and a bar personified.

It takes a while for the door to swing open, and it reveals Sam, gun in hand. When he sees that it is Castiel standing there, his face softens and he gathers his friend into a hug.

“Where have you been?”

“You kicked me out.” It’s muffled against the plaid of Sam’s shirt.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Sam brings him into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table, cleaning out a little cut above his eyebrow.

“What have you been doing?”

“Nothing you need to know.” Cas sighs, and Sam narrows his eyes. He doesn’t ask further, lets it sit for a minute.

Dean rounds the corner, hair askew and shirtless. Cas tries not to stare.

With his humanity comes all those emotions he knows, but this one is new.

Attraction.

He’d felt it a few times with those women and men at the bars, but never like this.

It’s like his entire being has honed in on Dean, smelling, seeing, hearing him in a way that he hasn't payed attention to anyone else in.

He has tunnel vision, staring at Dean as he stretches and yawns, muscles moving and arms flexing.

Castiel squirms in his seat and Sam looks over his shoulder, immediately stiffening.

Dean opens his eyes after rubbing them and freezes.

Castiel glares at his bare toes, waiting for the yelling to start, or for him to get kicked out on his ass again, but it doesn't happen.

No, Dean picks him up and hugs him close.

“I didn't mean it.” He whispers into Castiel’s ear, and it’s like the weight of the world has been lifted off of Castiel’s shoulders.

He feels immensely better already, and he hugs Dean back despite the protesting his bones do.

“Thank you.” Cas says, and Dean laughs, an almost hysterical sound, and then he kisses Cas square on the lips.

When he pulls away, he looks normal, like they just talked about the weather. Sam looks surprised, and Cas touches his lips with the pads of his fingers.

“Did you just --”

“I just kissed you, didn't I?” Dean cringes and Cas nods.

Sam snickers behind him, and Dean flails a hand in Sam’s general direction, trying to hit him or shoo him away, Cas isn't sure.

Dean’s smile falls and he looks deep into Castiel’s eyes.

“You know I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't. I was just so mad at you for everything and . . . you look like crap and you smell like sex.”

“Yes, well, I have been doing and feeling a lot of both lately.”

An expression Cas isn't sure how to decipher passes Dean’s face, but he shakes his head before Castiel can catch it.

“I don’t care what you’ve done, okay? I just . . . don’t leave again. Both of us want you here -- I need you here.”

Cas nods.

“Alright, Dean.”

“Have you had anything to eat recently?”

“No, I don’t really remember.”

“Well, come on, I’m making burgers, you can help.”

Dean beams at him. Sam comes into the room a little while later, and he talks to Cas about everything they've been up to.

They chat idly about different things while Dean cooks, and for the first time in a long while, Castiel feels like he’s found a proper home.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
